Symbiote tendencies
by catvader11
Summary: This is a story about a symbiote who lands on earth finds solace in helping its host achieve their goals. Multiple OCxOC relationships. I'm revamped chapters 1-3 of the story a lot and more to come. Feel free to pm me ideas for the story. I'd appreciate it. PeterParker/JessicaDrew MaryJane/FlashTompson. Please read & review. New chapter posted and updated chapter.
1. Chapter 1: The Meteor

This story includes vulgar language, gore, sexual themes and original characters from the Marvel universe.

"Yes" Regular speech

 **"Master"** Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

 **'Done'** Telepathic Speech

-August 8, 2018; 12pm Fair Oaks, California: Holle-

It was noon in Fair Oaks, California, an athletic 22 year old former biology scientist Holle Rachel Baker had long brunette hair going down to her lower back hazel and green eyes was going to get ready for bed. Holle had just taken her shirt and yoga pants off. She was just about to unclasp her bra, but something had happened. Just as everything else in Holle's life it changed, suddenly she saw a meteor streak across the sky. She quickly put her sponsors shirt and yoga pants back on hurried to grab an extra pair of pants and a sweatshirt as a just in case if it got cold, her clutch purse that carried her California's Driver's License, 2000 dollars cash and a credit and debit card, car keys and her phone then headed out the door. She knew little of where it landed but she saw the smoke in the air and headed that direction it was only a good twenty point one mile away. She would have to drive a good eighteen point six miles to get to where the crash site is at and hike about a good mile and a half hike to get the crash site. (Holle owns multiple vehicles and the vehicle she chose fit the situation it was a 2004 Chevrolet 2500hd LB7 Duramax lt2 (Diesel) with meaty off road tires.)

Holle put on some alternative metal and drove the speed limit she got to Madison Ave in order to get onto highway 80 east. As she was driving she saw that there was a wreck pass the overpass getting onto the highway. She said "Oh fuck i hope their ok" it was a 2017 Dodge Challenger Hellcat that had gone to fast and ragdolled off the grass and onto the pavement. She wasn't wasting any time getting up to the speed limit like usual she had gotten up to the federal speed limit which was 70 mph. She had kept driving the speed limit until she had seen oil on the road after she saw that she had slowed down to 55 mph. As she saw the Douglas Boulevard exit a turn off was made she could see the smoke from where she was. She drove down Douglas Boulevard until she had gotten to Park Road. She had drove onto the beach part of the lake. It took 45 minutes to get to crash site. That's with the high flow lunch traffic. When she got got out of her truck there were charred remains and lifeless drained bodies of people at the lake at least 500 bodies. She was astonished and shocked at what she saw. Though Holle had seen a lot people die throughout her life. This broke her heart to see all the families friends that were trying to enjoy and hangout during summer break before high school college started back up. Although she had felt bad for most of the people there were a couple people she was glad that the meteor had taken with it's landing.

-August 8, 2018; 12pm Manhattan, New York: Spider Man, Spider Woman, Agent Venom and Agent She-Venom-

It was noon in Manhattan, your local symbiotic neighborhood spider man and spider woman were swinging around Manhattan in the life foundation symbiotes, looking for crime to fight. Spider Man's symbiote was a goldish black on the top and green on the bottom, and Spider Woman's was blue on the top and purple on the bottom. They heard something on the radar and got a location and beat the cops there. Shocker and Rhino were shooting and ramming cop cars. When spider woman and spider man arrived on scene Shocker said "well well well if it isn't the bug couple".

Spider man retorted "I'm shocked you remembered me. Haha get it shocked?"

Spider woman said to Peter **'Really babe do you have to antagonize them?'**

Spider man said to Jessica **'Sorry I couldn't help myself. Hey babe can you deal with Rhino?'**

Spider woman said to Peter **'Ohhhhh so you get the easy ones?'**

Spider man said to Jessica **'No I just figured we'd split up the work. Do you want to change opponents babe?'**

Spider woman said to Peter **"No I like the challenge."** as her symbiote made a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a unruly long tongue.

Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) and Agent She-Venom (Mary Jane Watson-Thompson) came on the scene and both asked "Do you two need help here?"

Spider Man hesitated in anger and yelled as his symbiote made a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a unruly long tongue. **"Y-y-you dare ask me if I need help? Learn your place!"**

Spider Woman told Spider Man **'Honey calm down with their assistance we can finish Rhino and Shocker off faster, and get back to our day. So, please don't argue.'**

As Spider Man, Spider Woman, Agent Venom and Agent She-Venom webbed up the Shocker. Shocker had enough web on hit to hold down a space shuttle. Spider woman picked up a charred cop car and threw it at Rhino, and the four of them threw charred cars at Rhino and then tried to web Rhino up but Rhino eventually broke free and escaped and wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then the two of them went home to relax and have lunch and then wanted to go back to fighting crime but, they saw news in Sacramento and Peter and Jessica felt something would happen due to the body count at 500.

The end of chapter 1. What will Holle discover? Is it dangerous? Was it the one that had caused all this death? What are Peter and Jessica going to do? What are Flash and Mj going to do? Will Peter and Jessica go to California? Will Flash and Mary Jane go to California? If they do what will they encounter?


	2. Chapter 2: The Revelation

This story includes vulgar language, gore, sexual themes and original characters from the Marvel universe.

"Yes" Regular speech

 **"Master"** Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

 **'Done'** Telepathic Speech

*Flashback*

-August 10, 2018; 10am Folsom, California: Rachel/Anxiety-

At the beach there was about 1500 people maybe more, all enjoying the warmth of the sun. A good third of the people were tanning about a good three quarters of the remaining people were barbequing burgers, hot dogs and beach food. The last quarter of the people were little kids making sand castles and chasing each other around. There was a 23 year old with long auburn hair going just above her butt, she had light blue eyes and her name was Rachel Rose Bennet. She checked the crater there was a black meteorite it wasn't steeting like a kettle with steam. She went down and touched the meteorite it was cool to the touch. The meteorite started bleeding a black liquid it quickly crawled over to the woman. The woman started screaming she had no idea what it was or why it was here. It was a symbiote it came for refuge from its home planet.

She said "Why did I do that?"

The symbiote didn't say a word to her. It forced the young girl to kill hundreds of people against her will. She dismembered the hundreds of people without mercy.

The symbiote said **"Anxiety will be the last emotion you feel before you die."**

-August 10, 2018; 1pm Folsom, California: Holle-

Holle checked the crater that the meteor had made. The surrounding area was turned to glass. Before, she had reached the crater she had seen a navy blue two piece Venus Bikini ripped to shreds and a wallet with an California's Driver's license the name was Rachel Rose Bennet an old schoolmate of Holle's who was of an athletic build and was going to college to be a mechanic. Holle let out a tear as she saw this. As Holle had reaching for her phone she heard a female voice scream out in the woods **"HELP ME!"**

She went to check on the noise that she had heard in the woods, she called out "who's there, come to the sound of my voice?"

The voice answered "over here" until Holle and the voice had met in one place. The voice sounded like a woman but had a raspy tone to it. Little did Holle know that this was a creature that had bonded to her best friend Rachel.

-August 10, 2018; 2pm Folsom, California: Holle and Anxiety-

Holle asked the female symbiote figure a question "what's your name?"

The female symbiotic figure answered **"We're Anxiety."**

Holle ask Anxiety if she could show her hosts face "well Anxiety I'm worried about a friend could you show me your face?"

Holle reached the creature but, she wasn't scared as she should've been but yet intrigued because this was a symbiote and she knew what it wanted. Holle knew it needed a host in order to survive, so she created a game plan and she was going to play it out to the end to see the host that was under the symbiote. When the symbiotic female spoke she sounded a lot like Rachel yet different altogether. Holle began to see the symbiote begin to melt away from the hosts face and noticed the anxiety symbiote was completely still not subtly moving and shifting around as if it were thinking.

It was indeed Rachel under the symbiote and said "Rachel are you ok?"

Rachel replied "I'm scared. Am I going to be like this for ever?"

Holle replies "No, I'll find a way to get you back to normal even if it takes me being in that thing myself."

When Holle said that the symbiote all too well she was it's true host. The anxiety symbiote started slowly detaching from Rachel causing a slight moan to escape breaths when the anxiety symbiote slid off her breasts and her delicate virgin folds this was the most pleasurable things in Rachel's life. As the anxiety symbiote was debonding from Rachel she asked Holle "what's happening?"

Holle replied "I... don't know honestly" not wanting to show her true intention but, the anxiety symbiote knew all too well what Holle wanted.

For a couple seconds the anxiety symbiote just laid there and lust over Holle. Holle then proceeded to take off her yoga pants and set them on the ground. She did the same with her shirt. Holle quickly unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground, letting her perfectly round ample breasts out in the cold air. Upon unclasping her bra her nipples got hard due to cool breeze. At last she pulled down her underwear which were custom made high rise hipster swim bottoms. Holle then got into a pose to show the anxiety symbiote that she wanted it. The anxiety symbiote not wasting any time crawled over to her feet and bonded. The anxiety symbiote slowly moved past her ankles and got to her lower calves and thighs. After reaching her delicate folds and heart shaped ass the anxiety symbiote stimulated Holle's three holes, Holle moaned for minutes as the anxiety symbiote kept this up for minutes until she willed it to stop. The anxiety symbiote reached her stomach and was slowly reaching the bottom of her her breasts. Upon reaching her breasts the anxiety symbiote squeezed with a pressure that was just right. As the anxiety symbiote reached her head it established a psychic link for Holle.

-August 11, 2018; 2pm Manhattan, New York: Flash Thompson and Mary Jane-

Flash and Mary Jane reverted the symbiote into regular clothes when they got into their hotel room for the manager's only that they owned. was reading the newspaper when he saw the headline "Disaster Unfolds? Meteor Crash! Death toll at least 250." Flash was appalled when he saw the headline and he said "Mj, I need to help. I need to drive out to California and figure out what's wrong. I'm worried that something sinister is happening over on the west coast."

Mary Jane said "well if your going I am too, we have the same powers I can be a great help to you."

Flash said "well you better grab a small suitcase that'll fit in the car."

Mary Jane said "I got just the thing in mind."

Flash and Mary Jane both packed light to appear normal. They put the suitcases in the 2018 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. They left at 2:30 on the dot and started to drive, but they had to get gas before they left the city.

August 12, 2018; 3pm Totowa, New Jersey: Flash and Mary Jane-

Flash got out of the car and put 15.93 gallons of 91 octane fuel in the car in the tank which came out to be 56.69. After that Flash and Mary Jane left the gas station. They drove 18.2 miles to the nearest gas station. They drive another 306 miles to the next gas station and it was 3:50 pm. Flash was driving the car fast so they used a little bit of fuel more than anticipated.

-August 12, 2018; 3pm Clarion, Pennsylvania: Flash and Mary Jane-

It was a 45 minute drive. They arrived at the gas station at 3:16 pm. Flash filled up the tank with 10.48 gallons of fuel at the price of 3.05 a gallon in the car. It was 3:28 pm and they got going. The drive was 306 miles and stopped Flash stopped at the next gas station. It was a 5 hour and 10 minute drive to the next gas station they had arrived at and it was 8:27 pm. Flash and Mary Jane had a 4 hour and 20 minute drive ahead of them.

-August 13, 2018; 1am Delta, Ohio: Flash and Mary Jane-

Flash said "Honey do you want a coffee?"

Mary Jane said "Yeah might as well."

Flash put 8.73 gallons of gas at 2.74 a gallon, in the car. It was 1:12 and him and Mary Jane got going. He got two iced coffees from the gas station. Mary Jane took over driving for a while, so that Flash could rest. It was a 5 hour and 10 minute drive. Mary Jane had a 3 hour and 50 minute trip ahead of them. The trip was also 222 miles. The drive was 261 miles and stopped Mary Jane stopped at the next gas station.

-August 13, 2018; 4am Joliet, Illinois: Flash and Mary Jane-

Mary Jane filled up the car with 7.46 gallons of fuel at 2.99 a gallon, spending a total of 22.29 at the gas station. The drive was 261 miles and Mary Jane stopped at the next gas station. Mary Jane had a 5 hour and 10 minute trip ahead of her. The trip was also 222 miles. It was 4:12 am when she arrived at the next gas station.

-August 13, 2018; 9am Urbandale, Indiana: Flash and Mary Jane-

It was 9:22 am when Mary Jane had arrived at the gas station. Mary Jane filled up the car with 10.65 gallons of fuel at 2.67 a gallon, spending a total of 28.43 at the gas station. It was 9:30 am when she left the gas station. Mary Jane had a 4 hour and 30 minute drive ahead of her. The trip was also 280 miles. It was 2:00 pm when she arrived at the next gas station.

-August 13, 2018; 2 pm Wood River, Nebraska: Flash and Mary Jane-

Flash had woke up from his nap and asked Mary Jane "Do you want to switch out?"

Mary Jane said "No, I'm ok. It's relaxing for me."

It was Mary Jane filled up the car with 9.48 gallons of fuel at 3.19 a gallon, spending a total of 30.23 at the gas station. Mary Jane got herself and Flash each an iced coffee. It was 2:13 pm when she left the gas station. Mary Jane had a 5 hour and 20 minute drive ahead of her.

-August 13, 2018; 6 pm Cheyenne, Wyoming: Flash and Mary Jane-

Mary Jane arrived at the gas station at 6:33 pm. Mary Jane filled up the car with 11.54 gallons of fuel at 3.24 a gallon, spending a total of 37.39 at the gas station. It was 6:41 pm when she left the gas station. Mary Jane had a 5 hour and 50 minute drive ahead of her.

-August 14, 2018; 12 am Evanston, Wyoming: Flash and Mary Jane-

Mary Jane arrived at the gas station at 2:05 am. Mary Jane filled up the car with 8.85 gallons of fuel at 3.09 a gallon, spending a total of 18.07 at the gas station. It was 2:25 am when she left the gas station. Mary Jane had an hour and 25 minute drive ahead of her. It was a 76.2 mile trip.

-August 14, 2018; 2 am Salt Lake City, Utah: Flash and Mary Jane-

Mary Jane arrived at the gas station at 2:25 am. Mary Jane filled up the car with 8.61 gallons of fuel at 3.15 a gallon, spending a total of 27.12 at the gas station. It was 5:15 am when she left the gas station. Mary Jane had a 3 hour and 50 minute drive ahead of her. It was a 232 mile trip.

-August 14, 2018; 5 am Elko, Nevada: Flash and Mary Jane-

Flash woke up and said "Mj you've been driving for 16 hours let me pump the gas and drive you look like you need a nap."

Mary Jane said "Ok i think you made your point wake me up when we get to California. Ok babe."

Mary Jane arrived at the gas station at 5:15 am. Flash got out to pump the gas and drove. Flash filled up the car with 8.61 gallons of fuel at 3.15 a gallon, spending a total of 27.12 at the gas station. It was 5:25 am when they left the gas station. Mary Jane had taken another nap since she had been driving Flash had a 4 hour and 40 minute drive ahead of him. It was a 285 mile trip.

-August 14, 2018; 10 am Sparks, Nevada: Flash and Mary Jane-

Flash arrived at the gas station at 10:05 am. Flash filled up the car with 9.47 gallons of fuel at 3.35 a gallon, spending a total of 31.72 at the gas station. It was 10:20 am when they left the gas station. Flash had a 2 hour and 30 minute drive ahead of her. It was a 126 mile trip.

-August 14, 2018; 1 pm Sacramento, California: Flash and Mary Jane-

Flash arrived at the gas station at 12:50 pm. Flash filled up the car with 4.07 gallons of fuel at 3.19 a gallon, spending a total of 13.00 at the gas station. It was 10:20 am when they left the gas station for In-N-Out Burger.

In total, they spent 1150 hours driving and 346.67 bucks worth and 90.04 gallons of fuel.

Flash said to Mj **'Hey you want some food?'**

Mary Jane stirred and came to **'Yeah that'd be great. What's here to eat'**

Flash said **'Only the best burgers in Sacramento. What do you want?'**

Mary Jane said **'I want 3 double-doubles, 3 fries, and an extra large chocolate shake.'**

Flash said **'Anything for you M'Lady.'**

Flash said "I'll go and order then."

Flash went to order at In-N-Out Burger. He was at the register making the order. An In-N-Out Burger employee Matt said "Welcome to In-N-Out what would you like to order today?"

Flash said "I'd like 6 Double-doubles, 6 fries and 2 Extra large Chocolate shakes"

Flash got done paying and the In-N-Out Burger employee said "your going to be guest 56."

Flash said "Thank you Matt have a great day."

Matt said "Thank you."

Another In-N-Out Burger employee said "Guest number 56 your order is ready."

Flash said "You have a good day."

The In-N-Out Burger employee said "Thank you, you too."

-August 11, 2018; 2pm Manhattan, New York: Peter and Jessica-

Spider Man and Spider Woman (Peter and Jessica) were talking about going Sacramento.

Spider Man said "Babe I have an assignment in California."

Spider Woman said "Well you need to go where the money is at but, do you need to leave already?"

Spider Man said "Yeah Jameson wants me to go right now so nobody in New York can get the scoop."

Spider Woman said "well if you're going I'm going to."

Spider Man said "Ar-ar-are you sure? Do you need need any company?"

Spider Woman said "Yeah you'll need company on the flight."

Spider Man said "Well let's get going grab your suitcase and lets get going the flight leaves at 5pm we need to get to JFK before 4:30."

Spider Woman said "Ok I'm glad you're letting me go and keep you company."

Peter Parker and Jessica Drew boarded the American Airlines Flight 133 plane and sat down in their seats. They had roughly 3 and a half hour flight ahead of them. During the flight they hit turbulence and there was hot chocolate that spilt on Peter and Jessica their symbiotes just absorbed most of let a small amount hit the floor to make their clothes look normal but there was a faint glimmer on the surface of their symbiotes.

The flight attendant said "sorry this happens a lot and American Airlines." 'FUCK! What am supposed to do now. Ugh, this is going to look really bad.'

 **'Let's say that it's okay and that we understand this isn't our first flight this has happened before on other flights.'** Peter said.

Peter and Jessica both said "Oh, no no it's ok I understand this isn't my first flight this has happened before on other flights."

The flight attendant said "I'll pay for some drinks for you two to make the flight more enjoyable."

 **'Do you want any drinks? Like a hot chocolate or a mocha?'** Jessica asked Peter.

Peter and Jessica both said "Yes please, I'd appreciate that hot chocolate please?"

The flight attendant said to Peter "sorry we don't have hot chocolate right now but I can bring you a mocha. Is that ok?" and brought Peter and Jessica both a mocha.

Peter and Jessica said "Yes that'll be fine. Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

-August 11, 2018; 8pm Los Angeles, California-

Jessica said to Peter **'Hey it's 8:15, We're about to land wake up honey.'**

Peter said to Jessica **'Ok babe I'm up.'**

Peter and Jessica's flight landed at LAX and they had an hour and a half layover. Peter and Jessica both had a quarter pounder with extra large fries from McDonalds. After Peter and Jessica both went to a bookstore in the airport and scanned a couple books that they liked the plotline of the books.

-August 11, 2018; 10pm Los Angeles, California-

They had to board the plane and get the American Airlines Flight 6066. The flight left at 10:35pm. The flight was only an hour and 25 minutes. Peter and Jessica both read their books from memory. While Jessica's book was hundreds of pages longer, she finished first.

-August 12, 2018;12am Sacramento, California-

Their flight landed at Sacramento International Airport at 12:01am.

The end of Chapter 2, What will Happen to Holle? Is the symbiote what Holle thinks it is? What will Spider man and Spider woman do when arrive in Sacramento? What will the city think of them? Will they be superhero's or super villain's in Sacramento? What are Agent Venom and Agent She-Venom going to do when they get some free time?


	3. Chapter 3: The Comforting

This story includes vulgar language, gore, sexual themes and original characters from the Marvel universe.

"Yes" Regular speech

 **"Master"** Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

 **'Done'** Telepathic Speech

-August 10, 2018; 1pm Folsom, California-

'Let's not scare her when she wakes up, can you retreat into my skin' Holle willed the anxiety symbiote to retreat back into her skin. 'Done' Holle quickly put her clothes back on starting with her custom made high rise hipster swim bottoms. After she put her arms through the arm holes and hooked the clasp on her bra. Then she put her yoga pants. Then she put her sponsored shirt on. This was all a bit of a struggle because the Anxiety symbiote toned every muscle in and on her body.

Then Rachel started to stir and she said "what happened I remember seeing this black thing cover my body then it all goes blank from there?"

Holle said " I don't know but all that matters is that your safe I'm going to grab the extra pair of pants and sweatshirt that i have in my truck I'll be back in a jiff."

-August 10, 2018; 2pm Folsom, California-

45 minutes later Holle arrived to the spot where she had found Rachel and Rachel put on the clothes without hesitation. Rachel and Holle go to the beach and Rachel grabs her things from the beach and they get into Holle's truck and drive on home. Holle drops Rachel off to her house which was 30 minutes away.

-August 10, 2018; 3pm West Sacramento, California-

Holle walks Rachel to the door and Rachel asks Holle to come inside and have a drink with her to relieve the stress of the day. Rachel comes out with an expensive bottle of whiskey. Rachel pours a double and pours Holle the same as well. After a couple of drinks Holle waited a couple of hours and then drove home knowing that Rachel was safe at home. Shortly after Holle left Rachel locked the front door. Knowing that she was safe went to bed.

-August 10, 2018; 10pm West Sacramento, California-

When Holle was driving home driving home she asked the anxiety symbiote to come out of her pores of the skin on her body that couldn't be seen. 'I miss the touch of you can you come out so I feel connected with you?' The anxiety symbiote came out of her pores to the point where people couldn't see the anxiety symbiote but she knew it was there. Holle knowing that her anxiety symbiote was with her made her feel happy. Holle got home after a short drive from Rachel's house decided to undress the anxiety symbiote unclasped her bra while she took her sponsors shirt off. After her sponsors shirt and bra were off she proceeded to take off her yoga pants and her custom made high rise hipster swim bottoms. Before she knew it she was in the buff again she willed the anxiety symbiote back in her skin so she could shower. Holle got into the shower she lathered the body wash on her body. Then she lathered shampoo and conditioner in her hair. Holle asked her symbiote if it could dry her hair for her. Her symbiote appeared to be telling her yes and got right on to drying her hair while she wanted to dry her body off her symbiote dried her off a lot quicker her hair was perfect it wasn't completely dry but it wasn't either.

-August 11, 2018; 12am Fair Oaks, California-

Holle was ready to go to bed but not before she started pleasuring herself with her symbiote, her symbiote generated a lot of mass in all three holes of Holle and she was screaming for more. She moaned loudly when her symbiote filled her up she came and what she felt like a licking sensation. Then again, enough was enough and she went to bed, with the symbiote covering every inch of her body, with the symbiote she felt complete.

-August 13, 2018; 1am Sacramento, California-

They got off the flight They rented a small commuter car with decent gas mileage. Peter and Jessica had both put their suitcases in the back seat, then got in the car. They were driving to the La Quinta Inn Sacramento North, when there was a car crash in the distance.

Peter said "well a lot can happen in a couple miles, I guess."

Jessica said "Yeah it can. You wanna go and help?"

Peter replied "Yeah, I guess so, what are you waiting for pull over to the side of the road."

Peter parked the car on the side of the road then Peter's and Jessica's suits started to form. Peter created a pocket for the car key. They both web zipped from the cars. They saw that there was three people jammed in side the cars. Peter ripped open the doors and the passengers climbed out. They said "thank you." to Spider Man and Spider Woman. When the fire department and paramedics got there there were 3 people and the other driver were ok.

Jessica said "Peter, I'm going to grab some food can you check into the Inn?"

Peter said "Anything for you babe."

Peter and Jessica had arrived at La Quinta Inn Sacramento North, Peter had checked in and Jessica had gone to In-N-Out Burger.

The doorman grabbed the suitcases and said "Is that your luggage right here?"

Peter said **'can you get me 3 double-doubles and 3 fries and an extra large chocolate shake.'** to Jessica and "Uh yeah, sorry I was lost in my head." to the doorman.

The In-N-Out Burger employee said "Welcome to In-N-Out Burger. What can I get you today?"

Jessica said "Can I get can you get me 6 double-doubles and 6 fries and 2 extra large chocolate shakes."

The In-N-Out Burger employee said "We'll have that right out for you."

Jessica said "Thank you, have a good day beautiful."

When Jessica said that the The In-N-Out Burger employee blushed got the receipt put her name and number on it and said "Thank you."

Jessica was waiting for the order but there were other people waiting as well so Jessica went to the bathroom. She went into a stall, opened up a pocket in her symbiote that the symbiote created and grabbed her phone. She came out of the stall she didn't expect the In-N-Out Burger employee to be there in the bathroom. The In-N-Out Burger employee locked the bathroom and said "I know your different than any ordinary citizen."

Jessica said "wai-wait what do you mean about that."

The In-N-Out Burger employee said "Your clothes the way they glimmer in the light, what is it, what are you wearing?"

Jessica said to Peter **'Somebody knows that I have a symbiote. What do I do?'**

Peter said **'Well just tell and show her the truth.'**

Jessica said "Let me show you something" Jessica revealed her symbiote her skin started bleeding blue on the top and purple on the bottom.

The In-N-Out Burger employee said "Woah that's amazing how does it work? How does it come out of your skin like that? What can it do?"

Jessica said to Peter **'She wants to learn more about the symbiote? What do I do? What should I do?'**

Peter said **'Well tell her to come to the La Quinta Inn room 112. We'll have a gift for her, and I think she enjoy it.'**

Jessica said **'What are you planning to do?'**

Peter said **'I have a spawn for her.'**

Jessica said "Come to room 112 at the La Quinta Inn after work and knock four times."

The In-N-Out Burger employee said "Ok, I'll be there." as unlocked the door for Jessica.

By the time they got done talking the order was ready. Another In-N-Out Burger employee said "Order 91 your order is ready."

Jessica said "Thank you have a good day, sir."

The In-N-Out Burger employee said "Thank you."

Jessica walked over to the La Quinta Inn and approached the door and said **'I'm here.'** Peter opened the door and Jessica set the food down on the table, and the two gorged on the food as if they haven't eaten in years. The two were enjoying a movie when there was four knocks on the door of their room. They quickly rushed her inside and they talked.

-August 13, 2018; 4am Sacramento, California-

The The In-N-Out Burger employee's name was Brittney Marie Caliguire she was 21 years old, she had long blonde hair, light green eyes that pierced through anyone. Brittney said "well I'm here. What now? Wa-wa-wait? D-does he have one too?"

Peter and Jessica said "What these are is symbiotes they live in unison with their host and help them achieve their goals."

Jessica said "Yes, but we believe we aren't the only ones that have symbiotes." Jessica then transformed in to her suit.

Peter said **'Sh-sh-she's beautiful.'**

Jessica said **'I know. Wasn't I right?'**

Peter said "Would you like your own? It isn't to hard to create another one or in other words spawn."

Brittney said "YESSS! I mean yes I would."

Peter and Jessica both said "Well your life is about to change forever starting now."

Peter's symbiote started bleeding in other words spawned, it was a dark green and gold symbiote. The symbiote crawled over to Brittney and she was ecstatic. She couldn't believe this was possible as the symbiote came close it sensed that she wanted it. It slowly started to crawl to make all the more anticipation. When the symbiote touched her skin she was in ecstasy, the feel was cool to the touch, but it was a good cool.

Brittney had finished bonding with the symbiote and said **"We're Anguish."**

Peter and Jessica said **"Well... Anguish how do you feel? How was it? Did you enjoy the gift we've bestowed to you?"**

Anguished answered **"We, feel magnificent."**

What will this new symbiote do? What is this chain of events going to do to Holle? Will Holle be ok? Is this new symbiote dangerous? Is Brittney in over her head? Did she bite off more than she could chew?


	4. Chapter 4: Abilities and Money

This story includes vulgar language, gore, sexual themes and original characters from the Marvel universe.

"Yes" Regular speech

"Master" Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

'Done' Telepathic Speech

-August 12, 2018; 3am Fair Oaks, California: Holle-

Holle woke up at 3:45am she had only slept for 2 hours and 15 minutes but, she felt rested and wanted to test out her abilities of her new symbiote that she had acquired. Her symbiote told her we can form clothes, can camouflage, shoot webs, we have superhuman strength, speed and stamina, we're able to sense threats from a certain distances, create pockets for storage, form into a liquid then reform back to and humanoid form and many more abilities 'we'll tell you when you learn these abilities'.

First she tried forming clothes, 'how about a black dress with white stripes going from the top to the bottom. The second ability Holle tried was camouflage her symbiote told her to look around her for the surroundings. Holle looked around at her surroundings and blended into the wall and dresser behind her. Next she went onto shooting webs her symbiote told her all she had to was flick her wrist out wards and grab on to it. Holle flicked out her wrist and a black strand of web came out of her wrist. She tested out the superhuman strength that the symbiote granted her by lifting her truck which was roughly around 10000 pounds. She'd got the entire truck off the ground. Next she went for a small run by the time she knew it she went twenty five miles. She was surprised at how far she had gone.

-August 12, 2018; 4am Fair Oaks, California: Holle-

She felt she would have some fun testing out the next ability she mastered and had gone to a Bank of America Branch off of Auburn Blvd Hemlock St. She parked her 2018

Dodge Challenger GT AWD in the Skeleton Keys parking lot and walked around to the banks entrance. She used the symbiotes ability to camouflage completely blending into her surroundings out of site of any cameras and then formed into a liquid and reformed into a solid after that she went to the vault and safe deposit boxes. She cleared everything out not a thing in the safe deposit boxes and not a single cent in the tellers drawers and turned and booked. She used her camouflage ability and avoided every camera for safe measure. But she left a small piece of symbiote in a corner of the bank it was enough to stay alive for a day but, not a longer than a day.

Her symbiote asked her 'are you sure you want to do this you'll make a bad name for yourself?'

Holle replied 'it can't be all that bad can it we just need to make a little bit of running money and if we don't have any running money we won't have a place to stay, we'll have no cars not that we need them anymore though but it will keep a normal appearance.'

The symbiote replied 'okay I see your point but we should leave a small gift for some surveillance just in case there's a cop or agent who asks questions and you know what that means.'

Holle replied "that's a good idea I guess, but we should watch our back just in case. Do you understand, nothing less, nothing more?"

Then, Holle's symbiote complained and said "But we're spawning though we have no control over what happens. Please, Holle forgive us? Please? We're begging you."

Holle using her mastered camouflage and matter manipulation abilities was able to skate right out from beneath and out the back door. She said "That was… a, rush. Why don't we do this more often?"

-August 12, 2018; 8am Fair Oaks, California: Holle-

It was 8am in the morning the opening of the bank that Anxiety had cleared out during the night. The bank tellers opened their drawers and they were all cleared out. The bank quickly called the cops and the cops checked the cameras. The cops and the fbi were determined that it was an inside job. The bank manager called all the employee's that were off and said it was urgent. All the employee's came to work and were interviewed they all checked out because every one of the employee's had a solid alibi. The cops and fbi were almost done with their investigation when one of the female cops found the piece of the symbiote that Anxiety left behind. The female cop collected the piece of the symbiote and put it in a freshmint container.

The end of chapter 4. What does Holle's symbiote have in store for her? What is in store for the female cop? Has the symbiote changed? What will happen if Holle stays on this path?


	5. Chapter 5: Cops Discovery

This story includes vulgar language, gore, sexual themes and original characters from the Marvel universe.

"Yes" Regular speech

 **"Master"** Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

 **'Done'** Telepathic Speech

-11am Carmichael, California-

The Sacramento Sheriff's Police Department was done with their part of the investigation and all the of the paperwork took 3.5 hours. The Police all went back to the station because it was time for the 4-11 shift to go home. They all parked their squad cars in their designated spots The cop that picked up the symbiote was the last to leave. She was still wondering what she had picked up at the bank. She couldn't wrap her head around what that blackish/purple liquid was in the fresh mint container. She had got home at 11:45am.

-12pm Citrus Heights, California-

It was 12 noon the female Sacramento Sheriff Sydney Katelyn Beyer had just gotten off her four to eleven shift. Sydney was 25 years old, she had auburn hair that went just past her upper back, light blue eyes and a slender athletic body. She wondered what she had picked up at the bank so she grabbed the freshmint case and it crawled out she was in awe. She touched the symbiote and she noticed it was cool to the touch but was adapting her body temperature to its own body temperature. She saw it crawl onto her skin and touched her other hand and it was still cool to the touch. She thought that was oddly weird that it felt as if it were adapting her to its needs. As the symbiote was bondong to her it shredded the clothes off her body first her black slacks and her underwear. Sydney felt tremendous pleasure as the symbiote penetrated all three of her holes thrusting at an inhuman strength and speed. Then she quickly took her her black shirt off that was part of her uniform, but shelet the symbiote tear her bra off and rip it to shreds as it did. She felt the cool air conditioning touch her breast and she instantly became more erect than she ever had. The symbiote then attached itself to her face this was both pleasurable and painful all in the same emotion.

The symbiote started speaking to her **'you're wondering what we are, aren't you. The answer is we're a symbiote an organism that needs to bond to a host in order survive. We give our hosts extraordinary abilities in return all we ask for is a little bit of chocolate. There's a chemical in chocolate that we live off of and if we don't sustain enough of it we'll turn into the monster we don't want to be.'**

Sydney said **'So let us get this straight, wait why did we just say us, wait why did I… just say we, nevermind that, so you'll give me abilities and all you ask for is chocolate?'**

The symbiote replied **'yes that is all we ask and it's because we're bonded.'**

Sydney then replied **'ok then I'm your girl!'**

The symbiote made it clear it was very weak from being left at the bank **'we'll need some chocolate immediately if we're going to survive.'**

Sydney replied **'We'll just have to go the store then.'**

An hour later they were out the door and going to the store.

-1pm Citrus Heights, California-

Sydney and her symbiote guised themselves into something more comfortable an headed out to the closest store which was a Smart and Final in Carmichael.

While they were driving they had a conversation in each other's mind, about the kind of chocolate her symbiote needed. That was when, she ran into she ran into Holle one of the symbiote hosts was in the area nearby Sydney. Holle and Sydney's symbiotes warned their respective hosts.

As they neared each other down the baking aisle both heading for chocolate. Sydney's symbiote was boiling with pure hate. When she and Holle met at the last bar of chocolate her symbiote couldn't contain itself and it formed part of the suit on her left arm.

Holle noticed this and said "So your the one who picked up our little gift. Our name is Anxiety and my name is Holle, I'm the one who made this all possible but they may be more out there like us."

Sydney said "Like who?" Then she noticed her arm and she panicked and said "no,no,no…"

Holle said "I'm willing to show you how to let's say control, well, no... more like master these new abilities? Deputy."

Sydney said "What do you mean by abilities? How'd you know that I'm a deputy?"

Holle replied "Don't play dumb you know what you picked up in the bank earlier today."

Sydney said "So that was you then? This all makes sense now. How were you not seen on the tapes and... why did you do what you did."

The end of chapter 5. Can Holle train this new symbiote? Is there going to be trouble with this symbiote while training? What will Peter, Jessica, Mary Jane and Flash do if they find these new symbiotes?


	6. Chapter 6: Sydney's Training

This story includes vulgar language, gore, sexual themes and original characters from the Marvel universe.

"Yes" Regular speech

 **"Master"** Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

 **'Done'** Telepathic Speech

-August 12, 2018; 3pm Citrus Heights, California-

Sydney and Holle started their training. They first started off with hand to hand combat, after they started with web based attacks. They then worked on strengthening Sydney's defence. She created shields with both arms as Holle came at her with an axe on one hand and long blade. Sydney blocked every attack with relative ease.

Then Holle remarked "Your good but that was only a portion of my speed strength."

Sydney said surprised "Y-y-your joking."

Just within a split second Holle gut punched Sydney in the stomach.

Sydney and her symbiote both groaned " **Argghhh"** 'that hurt' "You weren't joking."

Holle replied "No, I wasn't and sadly I'm holding back on my strength."

Sydney said "Woah."

-August 12, 2018; 4pm Citrus Heights, California-

Holle said to Sydney " **If we're correct we did go to the same school didn't we?'**

Sydney replied " **Yeah I know I've seen you around at Bella Vista."**

Holle said "Sydney can I have your phone number, so we can complete your training?"

Sydney replied "Yeah sure here's my number."

Holle said "here's mine" and gave Sydney her phone number as well. "Your training is complete as of now. Meet me here at 10pm tonight. I'll be in my car."

-August 12, 2018; 10pm Citrus Heights, California-

Holle said "Now here is your next lesson think of any article of clothing and your symbiote will form that piece of clothing next will be camouflage and you'll learn more as you master."

The end of Chapter 6. Is Holle done training Sydney? Will she learn more as the other symbiotes arrive? When will the other symbiotes arrive?


	7. Chapter 7: The Party

This story includes vulgar language, gore, sexual themes and original characters from the Marvel universe.

"Yes" Regular speech

 **"Master"** Symbiote speech

'Think' Thought

 **'Done'** Telepathic Speech

-August 12, 2018; 10pm Fair Oaks, California-

Holle left her house in her 2004 Honda S2000 gave rachel a call about a sleepover and drove to Rachels. Holle said "Rachel I'm having a party at my place it starts at 11 and I'd like you to come over."

Rachel said "That sounds like fun. Are we going to be swimming?"

Holle said "If you want to swim pick out a swimsuit and put a dress. Ok?"

Rachel said "Yeah about that, remember that day at the lake with the meteor that was the only good swimsuit that fit me. Can i wear one of yours?"

Holle said "Yeah that's fine what size are you again?"

Rachel said "For the top I'm a 36d and the bottom I'm an 8. Do you have a subtle blue?"

Holle said "Yeah, I do. Was it a venus bikini that you had?"

Rachel said "Yeah it was. Why's that matter?"

Holle said "Just curious that's all. Well i'll be at your house in 15."

Rachel said "See you then."

Holle said "I'll be in the S2000. Ok?"

Rachel said "I do miss that car."

-August 12, 2018; 11pm West Sacramento, California-

Holle arrived at Rachel's house at 11:13pm. Holle gave Rachel a call. Holle said "Rachel I'm here out front."

Rachel said "Ok. I'll be right out."

Holle said "Ok."

Rachel turned the door knob walked out the door and entered the code to lock the door. She walked to Holle and they hugged. They both got in the car. Holle said "Do you miss this car?"

Rachel said "Yeah I do. Why don't you drive it more often?"

Holle said "Even though it has a manual it's on E85 which increases performance it takes away fuel mileage. Not to mention the other performance upgrades."

Rachel said "That shouldn't be a reason to not drive it. I mean you could have so much fun with this car."

Holle said "Yeah, I know but i'd be wasting gas from a 55 gallon drum. Adn i want to keep the mileage kinda low, but i do take it to car meets."

Holle and Rachel got to Holle's house. Holle opened the door to the house they both walked inside. Holle said "I'll check if I have an old swimsuit that fits you just wait in the living room. Ok?"

Rachel said "Ok."

Holle created a Venus swimsuit with a triangle top and high waist bottoms from a spawn of her symbiote.

Holle said "Rachel! I found one. Come try it on"

Rachel said "You're a lifesaver Holle. Thank you so much."

Holle said "If you want me to tie the top up for you I can help?" Is that ok?"

Rachel said "I would appreciate that."

Rachel pulled the bottoms over her shapely legs and ass. She put the top on and pulled the strings around her back. Then Rachel asked Holle "Holle can you help me tie the back bottom of the top?"

Holle said "Sure thing, I'll be right on in."

Holle tied the bottom string of the top part of the swimsuit.

Rachel said "Thank you Holle."

Holle said "You'll be thanking me more later."

Rachel said "What do you mean?"

Holle fessed up and said "Let me show you what I mean"

Holle transformed into her Anxiety symbiote form but without the teeth. The symbiote seeped out of her skin.

Rachel said "How'd you do that?"

Holle said "Your swimsuit is made of the same material. It will reveal itself when the time is right. Just trust me. Ok?"

Rachel said "When is that?"

Holle transformed into a swimsuit just like Rachel had on and said "It will usaully let itself be know when you come into contact with it. Like now."

Rachel's swimsuit started to liquify and spread over her body.

Rachel said "This is amazing I can feel it strengthening my every muscle in my body."

Holle said "It's a rush isn't it? You'll need an alter ego though."

Rachel said "I'm Mystic."

Rachel turned the symbiote back into a swimsuit. Holle and Rachel both walked out the room and joined everyone in the backyard. They jumped into the crowded pool. Holle and Rachel bumped into Sydney who's a Sheriff. The three of them went into Holle's bedroom and transformed. Sydney said "I'm Tremor."

Holle said "I'm glad you chose a name Sydney. That was the next lesson."

-August 13, 2018; 12am Fair Oaks, California-

It was 12:30am and everyone started to leave there was a couple people who left their cars at Holle's. Holle, Sydney and Rachel went into the backyard and laid down on the lounge chairs and talked.

Sydney asked "So who was the first to wear the symbiote of you two, because the memory of the symbiote is spotty?"

Holle said "Well initially, it was Rachel here that had a negative reaction to the symbiote. Then the symbiote jumped ship to me. Then the rest is history."

Rachel said "I was scared at first but now I'm embracing it. All thanks to Holle."

Holle said "Since we're single when we get into a relationship we need to keep this quiet until the time is right. You girls understand?"

Rachel and Sydney said "Yes I understand."

Holle said "Good, those are the ground rules, but other than that it's an open book. Ok?"

Rachel said "Sounds good, so until we're in a stable place in a relationship we can't show our significant other."

Sydney said "Well about that I'm in a stable point in my relationship and married so does that mean I can tell him?"

Holle asked "How long have you been in a relationship with him?"

Sydney said "About that, It's actually a her. We've been in a relationship for 3 years in September."

Holle said "Well if you've been in a relationship for that long I suppose it's ok to tell her. But you have to ease her into it so she doesn't freak out and call S.H.I.E.L.D. because then we'll all have problems."

Rachel said "What about me I'm going on a date soon in two days."

Holle said "Tell us how it goes. Where'd you meet him?"

Rachel said "I met him at a coffee shop in Carmichael. We talked and we really connected with each other. Then we exchanged numbers."

Sydney left and said "Later girls I have things to do."

Holle and Rachel said "Bye Sydney have fun."

Sydney said "Oh it'll be, an interesting night."

-August 13, 2018; 1am Fair Oaks, California-

Rachel and Holle engaged in training activities after Sydney left. After an hour she was on par with Sydney.

The end of Chapter 7. Will Rachel's symbiote help her in everyday life? Will Peter and Jessica be prepared for what's happened? Will it be too late to do any surveillance on Sydney, Holle and Rachel?


End file.
